


Liar, Liar

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Abuse Mention, Gen, Needles, This is kinda like the eyes one, Vent fic?, not really - Freeform, ok, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: Josh is afraid of needles. He knows why.





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This feels too short.

Josh Dun hates needles. Can't stand those fuckers. He's afraid of needles. Like, “he'll sob like a baby if he sees one” afraid. This fear of his gets him made fun of. A lot. He's a grown man, he shouldn't be scared of needles. They're just needles, Josh, Jesus Christ. It's not like you have any trauma surrounding needles.

 

Oh wait.

 

Josh doesn't like talking about his childhood, at least not about specific things. Something's Josh would prefer to keep a secret, from even his closest friends. Not that he doesn't trust them, he trusts some of them with his life, but sometimes it's better to not talk. 

When people ask, he blames his parents.  
“Uh, both of my parents were heroin addicts…”  
That usually shuts people up. He feels bad every time he says it. They're at fault for a lot of things in Josh's life, but this isn't one of them. 

Josh feels like it's better to lie in this situation, it's easier than explaining. 

Josh feels like a coward. The event that caused his fear of needles shouldn't have been traumatizing but here he is. Now he's traumatized and a liar. He's weak.

Whatever. He doesn't care. It's not like he's blaming innocent people. But they're his parents. 

 

Josh is really not looking forward to flu season.

**Author's Note:**

> I love religious guilt, one of my favorite things about the holiday season, really. 10/10


End file.
